


You’re in Trouble, Sweetheart.

by Wazza



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alastor doesn’t care as usual, Bone Breaking, Charlie tryna comfort, Cherri is a great friend ngl, Hair Pulling, Making This Up As I Go, Manipulation, No smut you yuckies, Talking down, Vaggie understands what Angel’s going through, Valentino is uh not a great guy, Vox and Velvet are there to add on to abuse, We all feel bad for Angel, first time writing Angel gang, might not be a good ending, reposting this because ao3 is being weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wazza/pseuds/Wazza
Summary: Valentino has had enough of Angel’s lies.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Basically everyone and Angel, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, We’ll see how i write that one, forced relationship - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130





	1. Don’t lie to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because ao3 was being weird with the original :////
> 
> Warning here for any sensitive readers, there will not be any rape here, but there will be abuse, and Angel spiralling into depression. So, read at your own risk.

When he had first come inside the hotel, Angel knew that this whole redemption shit would go in the way of his work at the porn studio. He had hoped that the moth would be somewhat merciful, considering his situation, but that was obviously just a pile of bullshit. Valentino hadn’t wanted Angel to join the hotel, and had barely stopped himself from tearing the spider apart. Angel would know, because he was caught in the middle of it.

Valentino was a pimp. As we all know. Pimps are usually emotionally abusive. Keyword usually. Valentino was not like other girls. He was both emotionally and physically abusive. It definitely caused problems with performances, but he’d do anything to teach his whores some type of lesson. Hitting and hair pulling was one of his usual tactics, sometimes he’d even throw rape into the mix, but he barely had to break bones, or shoot. The moth rarely beat the spider though, as he was basically his most prized possession. His star. So when Valentino had come this close to tearing off the spider’s head, Angel knew he was in deep shit. He had somehow managed to convince the moth that he had left the hotel, even with the odd breaks every now and then. But then again, Angel disappearing for a day or two at a time wasn't unusual.

So here he was, pulling double shifts at the studio. Tonight’s performance was pole dancing. At his time at the hotel, Angel had been pulled into a sort of pattern. He would enjoy a day or two at the hotel, then exhaust himself physically and mentally at the studio while working his ass off. Add to that the constant stress of Valentino possibly finding out he had lied to him. It was terrible, but he wasn’t dead. He could get past this.

Except he couldn’t. Before the whole hotel, the only real way that Angel could get through the day would be with his dust. He’d go over to lala land, and he’d be high enough to just let himself go, and get through his shifts at the studio. But, because of Charlie’s rules, and Vaggie’s outstanding ability of being able to track even the smallest amount of drugs, Angel wasn’t able to take any sort of drug anymore, unless given to by the moth himself. He was so tired all the time, it was honestly impressive how he was able to still dance. Despite being sloppier than usual, people still payed big money just to see the six armed demon work his magic on the pole. Even with the relaxation given to him at the hotel, he was still so exhausted, so tired, he just wanted to...

Slam.

He had been distracted, again. This was the fourth time in a row. He had been doing a twirl around the pole, and had clearly miscalculated his turn. He swung too fast, too hard, and he fell at an angle where he twisted his ankle. The spider bit his lip, but slowly started to get up to continue. The crowd that had begun jeering at his mistake started to brighten up again, although some were still mocking him. It was fine. He had fallen several times at the beginning of his career. But that’s the problem. It was at the beginning of his career, when mistakes were acceptable. But they weren’t anymore.

Angel gripped the pole, and was about to continue, before someone turned the lights of the club back on. It was Valentino. Oh no.

“Alright. Everyone get out.” The intimidating smooth voice of the moth rang out, immediately silencing the crowd’s protests. Never a good idea to question the overlord. The demons cleared out, leaving Valentino, Angel, and a couple of the moth’s whores behind. Valentino motioned for them to get out though, to which they agreed to, one of them giving Angel a worried look as they left.

The whores in the studio did look up to Angel, as he was the one who would be able to back talk Valentino without as much fear. Sure, he’d receive punishments, but he was still some level of brave. It was honestly admirable to the girls, albeit dumb. But they still admired him, even if they never had the chance to tell him so. In the studio, it always seemed to be a dog eat dog world. You either get away with shit, or you don’t, and get attacked by Valentino. Simple.

Not many people knew much about the studio other than it’s a porn factory, and basically only the actual workers knew of it. From afar, the studio seemed genuinely nice, just a place where they filmed porn and shit. Demons were nice, place looked great, honestly, it seemed like a fantasy world. To a guest. Workers were abused to act nice, act as if everything was fine. The place was cleaned often for obvious reasons, and to avoid any unwanted attention. No one really knew what happened behind the scenes, but obviously, it wasn’t good. It was, well, a place of lies.

Angel didn’t know what he had gotten himself into when he made that goddamn deal with Valentino. He had thought that perhaps he could have some sort of protection given by the overlord while being able to do the thing he loved. But, when it was too late, Angel realized how much the cons outweighed the pros. He was now stuck in this deal, unable to escape it until his debt was paid.

He had hoped perhaps the hotel would be able to help him to get out of this predicament. Redeem himself, and maybe he wouldn’t have to deal with this shit anymore. But that lingering knowledge in his head, knowing that he was far too gone to be redeemed easily, and there was only a small chance that he could even be redeemed, was the thing that almost shattered his hope. But he had to get out. He needed to. He wouldn’t give up. Not yet.

But back to now. Angel was clinging on to the pole for dear life, legs trembling from the pain that echoed from his sprained ankle. He just wanted to let go and collapse, but he wouldn’t. Not in front of Val. Speaking of, the moth was approaching him, stepping up to the stage, and putting one of his upper hands on the same pole, above Angel.

The moth towered over the spider. 15 feet compared to 8. Another thing that added to his fear radius. It was how impossibly tall the moth was. It was honestly illegal at this point.

The pimp looked down at Angel, fake grin spreading. “Angel.” His voice was sickeningly sweet, a sign that Angel major fucked up.

Angel inhaled sharply, looking down at the floor. “Y-yes boss?” God. The stutter. He hated feeling so weak.

The pimp's grin reduced to a smirk, his other upper hand under Angel's chin, tipping it up gently. "Look at me when I talk to you, baby." His tone changed, moving to a softer, more comforting voice. Obviously still fake.

Angel complied, too exhausted to put up a fight. Val really knew when to pick the right time to chew him out. He looked up at Valentino with a fake face, purposely opening his eyes wider than usual to make it seem as if he was truly scared, which he was, but he was just so goddamn tired. Seems it was the moth's job to wake him back up.

"Now, Angie. I want you to tell me, what's wrong with you?" He asked, leaning back forward towards Angel. They were rather close to each other.

Angel gulped and swallowed his pride. "L-look, boss. I'm fine, I've just been h-having a bad week." He avoided eye contact, knowing his gaze would betray him.

Obviously, Valentino wouldn't accept that. He wrenched Angel's face closer, squeezing hard on his cheeks. "I said look at me." He scoffed, clearly unimpressed by Angel's excuse. "Don't lie to me, sweetheart. Something's up, and you're not telling me."

Angel winced at the sudden movement, pain already starting to shoot across his face. The moth had a killer grip. "R-really, boss! I-I'm fine, I just h-haven't-"

Valentino didn't allow Angel to finish, one of his lower hands grabbing Angel's arm and pulling him closer, causing the spider to stagger on his injured foot. Angel winced, trying not to make any noise.

"What. Did I say. Don't lie to me. What the fuck have you been doing? This is the fourth fucking time this week that you screwed up." He hissed, his expression already starting to turn to anger.

He couldn't tell him he was still staying at the hotel. That was completely out of the question. He had already barely gotten past that, and if he came out saying he had originally lied, his punishment would be much, much worse than before.

So, his only real option was to lie again. "I-I've been making my own money." He struggled to maintain eye contact, already cringing while seeing those crimson eyes narrow dangerously at him.

"Angel. What have I told you about that." The moth growled, voice raising. "I pay you good money. It's not my fucking fault you waste it on those shit drugs." If Valentino didn't exhaust him so much, then maybe he wouldn't have to buy the drugs. But obviously, he would never say that to Val, unless he had a death wish.

"I told you last time that it was the last time, and I will keep that promise." The moth's voice had turned from dangerously loud to dangerously low, which was considered even worse than the former.

"You just can't learn your lesson, can you? Can't wrap your mind around one simple fucking thing? I've ended whores who have lived ten times less than you have, and I've killed workers who've been twenty times less bothersome than you. I've been kind to you. I've done so much for you. And this is how you repay me? By repeating your same pathetic bullshit over and over again?" Angel grimaced, tears already starting to glaze his eyes. He hated it when Val did this. When he turned the entire conversation against him. As if he was the good guy in this scenario, as if Angel was the one mistreating him, thinking he was dirt. And every single time, he believed it. He believed he was mistreating Val. He believed Val was being so kind and generous to him. A simple manipulation tactic, but it always seemed to work so well.

"I-I-" Angel stammered, once again being interrupted by the moth. "Don't apologize. It's too late for that now." Angel's eyes widened in horror, as Valentino's grip around his cheeks twisted around to his hair, pulling it harshly, causing the spider to uncomfortably snap his neck up. He pushed the spider, causing Angel to stagger away, his grip releasing on the pole. Waves of shock instantly moved throughout his leg, traversing up his spine. He shivered in pain, whining slightly from the surprising movement.

It'd be fine. He'd just pull his hair a bit, force him to stand on his weak leg, talk down to him, and then he'd go back. It'd be ok.

Or so he thought.

Valentino pushed him against the wall, flipping the spider around so his face and chest were his pressured against the wall. Valentino's hand was harshly pressed against his back, the hand gripping Angel's hair pulling his head back, far enough that he'd be able to look up at Valentino. Tears were slowly starting to fall down Angel's face, something that Valentino only scoffed at.

"Don't give me that look, baby, makes it makes what I'm about to do seem cruel." He then slammed Angel's head into the wall, and the spider swore he heard his skull crack. He cried out, sobs starting to break free. A ringing pain traversed through his head, tears starting to flow freely now. God, everything hurt so damn much. He could feel blood oozing down from his new wound, it felt disgusting. He probably got a concussion from that slam.

Valentino held one of Angel's wrists, holding it in a death grip. The circulation was being cut off, a numbing pain starting to take over in that area. Please. Please just let this end.

Valentino pulled Angel's head back again, the soldier already bracing himself for another painful hit against the wall. But it never came. He realized his wrist was now being held up, so he could look at it. What. What was he going to...

The moth grinned sadistically at him. "This is what happens when you don't behave. When you lie to me." He gave Angel a second to process his words, then squeezed.

Snap.

Angel sobbed, slamming one of his fists against the wall in a vain effort to distract himself from the gut wrenching pain he was experiencing. Each sob sent throbs throughout his brain, echoing in his skull. His ankle was on the verge of breaking as well, due to all the pressure that was put on it. His back hurt from the force that the gigantic man had put on it, his front hurting for the same reason. Begs started to escape his lips. "Please, please, I'm sorry, I won't do it again, please."

He didn't even realize his position had been turned around again, as they were both now facing each other. Valentino's gloves finger softly tracing up Angel's face. "Oh darling, it seems you only know how to beg, hmm?" He grabbed another wrist. No. Please. Please.

Angel sucked in a breath, already preparing himself for more pain in his other arm. But then Valentino did something completely different.

He pushed against Angel's body, but in a way that he started putting pressure onto his ankle. Angel came to the realization, eyes widening, attempting to struggle free from the moth's terrifying grasp as the pain in his ankle raised more and more, already threatening to snap.

"Angel, remember. You are nobody's whore, except mine. You are nothing without me. I could throw you out whenever I want to, because you are nothing better than the lowest of low. Don't ever do this again." It hurt. It hurt so much. It hurt to be treated so low. It hurt to be so loved, yet so hated. And his body, his whole body ached.

"I may love you, Angel, but you are as replaceable as anybody else." And with that, he snapped Angel's ankle, the spider commencing his sobbing again. Why. Why had he done this to himself. He was so naive, so stupid. He shouldn't have trusted him. This was Hell. Nobody would care about him, either alive or dead. He just wanted to be loved.

He just wanted to be happy.

Valentino let go of Angel, satisfied with his work. He immediately collapsed, sobs escaping him, tears already pooling on the floor.

Valentino tsked. "Let's get you cleaned up, baby. You'll do great tomorrow." Tomorrow? No way would he able to get back on stage tomorrow.

Valentino hummed and carefully picked up Angel, in a bridal position. Angel nearly shrieked from the contact, but his voice was already almost gone from his cries and begs, instead only trembling at Valentino's touch.

As Valentino exited the room with Angel in his arms, immediately everybody in the area knew to look away and keep quiet. Whenever Valentino had hit Angel, it was best to just not even take notice of them, because chances were, Valentino was in a terrible mood.

After what felt like an agonizingly long time, the two finally arrived inside Valentino's office. Or, bedroom. He took Angel to the bathroom, carefully holding him while turning on the water. Once it was hot enough, he began unclothing him and laying his fragile body inside the tub. It felt so nice. Angel's tense muscles immediately relaxed at the heat, subconsciously mumbling to himself. The moth chuckled and got to work. It wasn't unusual for Valentino to wash Angel, there had been several times when after punishing the spider, he'd have to clean him up manually.

After the bath, Valentino left Angel on his bed, leaving to go do his work. He had called some workers who were skilled in healing to assist Angel with his regeneration so he'd be prepared for tomorrow.

As Angel was finally by himself again, he had been given drugs to help with the pain, his regeneration moving along much quicker than before, he failed to remember why he had wanted to leave in the first place. Valentino had cared for him. He had just needed to teach him a lesson.

Maybe things weren't so bad after all.


	2. I told you, I’m fine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look, I’ve only been smoking, that’s it.”
> 
> “Just been smoking? You’re limping!” 
> 
> “Cherri, babe, you must be seeing things. I’m fine!” 
> 
> “Then walk. Right up to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel trying to cover himself up, Cherri noticing Angel’s injuries, with Charlie and Vaggie being worried. All here to make one fat disaster pie.

His injuries had just barely healed for the following day, and Angel was still prone to making mistakes. He made sure to be more careful, but his whole body hurt, and he couldn’t keep up. Luckily for him, Valentino had felt merciful today, telling him he’d return to work on the weekend. He sent him off with soft words and a kiss on the forehead, something that Angel could melt into if he had the chance. 

The spider sighed as he left the studio, legs aching, and he was sure he had picked up a small limp. It would be fine, barely noticeable if he was careful enough. Even though he didn’t want to, he’d have to take a cab, there was no way he’d be able to walk back to the hotel with a just barely healed ankle. 

He hated being looked upon as the clean porn star, an antonym in itself. People treated him worse than before, more demons harassing him because apparently they wanted to be his “second first”. Whatever the fuck that meant. He waited at the stop, fighting the urge to sit down on the pavement, the only things keeping him from doing that was his image and how fucking nasty the floor was.

All he wanted to do was just go to his room and hug Fat Nuggets. Maybe today Charlie won't give him any shit to deal with, like those weird get together they’d have, because apparently those would help to talk out their problems, or something like that.

A cab finally pulled up to the corner, Angel leaning down to enter, and made sure he was sitting at the edge of the seat, leaning against the door so he’d have to take less time to swing it open and leave the dirty ass car. 

“Happy Hotel.” He mumbled. 

“What was that, sweetheart? Couldn’t hear you.” He was mocking him. The spider didn’t snap back, he was too tired for this shit.

“The Happy Hotel.” He said again, speaking louder. He winced as he felt a strange burn in his throat.

“Coulda’ just said so, sweet cheeks.” He could practically hear the smirk behind the driver’s voice. God, just because Valentino could treat him however he wanted didn’t mean all the lowlifes could as well. Angel only scowled and crossed his arms as he sat uncomfortably.

After a short drive that felt like an eternity, filled with the driver trying to start a mocking conversation and Angel not replying, Angel finally arrived at the hotel. He left a bill on his seat as he left, making sure the driver had seen it so he wouldn’t have to be questioned if he did pay or not.

He stood at the front door, that led to the lobby. Alright. Deep breath in, and out. Put on your best shit eating grin. You were with Cherri all day yesterday, and you slept over.

Just like how he had barely managed to convince Valentino he wasn’t staying at the hotel, he had also managed to convince Charlie and Vaggie that he wouldn’t be working at the studio for several months. If Angel claimed he still worked at the studio, it would explain any bruises and cuts he’d come back with, and he didn’t want Charlie or Vaggie just throwing themselves at the pimp overlord, and risk having the hotel get destroyed. He honestly wouldn’t have cared if it weren’t for the fact that the hotel was basically his safe haven. So he just said he’d be on a long break, that would coincidentally never end. He hadn’t said he had quit his job because that was an obvious lie, but he convinced them that any daily disappearances would just be him hanging out with Cherri, and nothing more. Cherri was his go-to excuse. She never visited the hotel, claiming it would “shit on her style”. And he couldn’t claim that he had been by himself trying to make some quick cash grabs, because that would completely go against what Charlie and Vaggie had been attempting to teach him, and it’d just get him in trouble. So it all worked out perfectly for the spider, he was honestly thankful that Cherri hadn’t decided to join the hotel. He took one last deep breath, mentally preparing himself, and opened the door.

“Angie!”

Fuck.

Cherri had been sitting at a sofa, clearly discussing something with Charlie and Angel, before she had looked up surprised at the spider. She ran up to Angel, embracing him. He was already sore, but Cherri’s bear hugs really worsened the pain. He bit his lip, fighting to keep from wincing, and returned the hug. “Hey, bitch. What are ya’ doing here?” He asked hoarsely. How strange, it seems he strained his voice yesterday. Explains why it hurt to speak loud while in the cab.

“Don’t ‘hey bitch‘ me.” She said, a seriously worried tone in her voice. “Where have you been? Princess said you were probably with me, but I haven’t seen you in two fucking months!” She exclaimed, releasing the hug. Fuck fuck fuck. He could already feel himself sweating. This was not good.

“Yeah, Angel.” Charlie spoke up, leaning her head so she could get more into Angel’s view. “You said you had been hanging out with Cherri when you were gone, but apparently not?” She scratched the back of her head, shakily laughing, as if this was a weird type of joke. “What have you been doing, all the times you’ve been away?” She looked nervous. Vaggie, on the other hand, looked pissed. She wasn’t looking at Angel though, instead looking away, tapping her foot as if impatient. She had her hand on her chin, the other crossed on her lap. She looked like she was thinking about something.

Angel laughed, the nervous shake of his voice already giving him away. Fuck. “Look, toots, what I’ve been doing isn’t important. I’m back here now, ain’t I?” He was usually better at covering himself up than this. Those drugs must’ve fucked him up. He had made sure to shower twice using Valentino’s bathroom before coming to the hotel, to clear off the smell of drugs, alcohol, and basically anything dirty, so Vaggie wouldn’t be able to snoop around and sell him away. He had told Valentino he liked the smell of the shampoo. Which, wasn’t a lie. Peach did smell pretty fucking great. He hid his injured wrist behind his back, in a way that didn’t attract any unwanted attention.

Charlie started to nod slowly, but Vaggie stopped her. “What? No. What you’ve been doing does matter, Angel. We’re trying to keep you clean, so we can actually accomplish the goal of the hotel.” Vaggie narrowed her eye at Angel, having snapped her gaze back at the spider from his “explanation”. “If you haven’t just been spending your time with your friend, then you’ve clearly been doing something else.” She was now standing up, stretching out her arm to gesture to Cherri, who was also looking annoyed. Charlie put a hand against Vaggie’s leg to get her to sit back down, which she did hesitantly. “We need to know what you’ve been doing, where you’ve been, everything!” Angel winced. That phrase reminded him so much of Valentino.

He sighed, stepping forward to the three of them. “Look, I’ve just been smoking! Needed some time to myself!”

“Then why didn’t you tell us that instead?” Charlie questioned.

“Because if I did, then you would’ve gotten mad at me! Aren’t I not supposed to be doing that shit?” He snapped, already cringing at his reaction. Calm down Angel, you’re fine. You have to be fine. “Look, I’ve only been smoking, that’s it.”

“Just been smoking? You’re limping!” Cherri exclaimed. She was starting to look pissed. Fuck. He had forgotten about the limp when he had stepped closer towards the three of them.

Charlie and Vaggie’s eyes widened, they hadn’t been able to see the limp because of their position. “Limp?!” Vaggie exclaimed. She shot up again from her seat, eyeing him.

“Cherri, babe, you must be seeing things. I’m fine!” Angel turned his nonchalant mood back on again. He gave a cocky smirk, waving her off. Vaggie gave a questioning look at the cyclops, who only narrowed her eye at Angel.

“Then walk. Right up to me.” She spoke, any hint of amusement in her voice completely gone. Fuck. Why did she have to care so much if he was limping or not? She’s the one who’ll come back from a fucking church beat up and covered with bruises. Why did he matter so much?

The spider shrugged, and walked right up to Cherri. He was extra careful to stay steady on both his feet, despite the screaming pain that rode up his leg from the shock of walking. He forced a smirk, raising an eyebrow. “See? I’m fine!” 

Despite having been extremely careful with watching his legs, Cherri didn’t have the best eyesight. She was a cyclops, and they were known for not being able to see as clearly as others. Same went for Vaggie, who not only basically had one eye, but was a moth demon, making her sight much less dependable. Charlie hadn’t noticed either, she too had gotten up, but she had been more observing his expression and not his legs, looking for any sign of pain. Angel was too stubborn to allow any other emotion other than cockiness, and he seemed to have succeeded.

Please please please don’t be as observant today Cherri. He quietly begged in his mind as he continued with the forced smirk, looking at Cherri who was also looking right at him. 

She noticed.

He could see it in her expression. Disappointment. God, he hated that look. It reminded him of...ugh. 

Cherri only hugged him, a lot more gentle than before, already understanding his situation. “Ok, Angie. I’m just-I was really worried about you.” 

She backed off and put her hands on her hips, her usual exciting look returning. “How about we go chill in your room, and we talk about what we’ve missed with each other?” She offered, grin back on her face. 

This clearly relieved Vaggie and Charlie, both giving each other slight nods. Vaggie let out a sigh of relief, and Charlie put on her usual cheerful grin, clasping her hands and speaking again. “I’m glad to see that you’re doing well Angel, we were really worried about you.” She gave him a small thumbs up. “We just hope you know that we’re here for you, through thick and thin!” God, why did she have to be so goddamn nice? Makes him feel so much guiltier about everything. 

“Alright hon, let’s give these two their space.” Vaggie took Charlie’s shoulder, the two of them walking off, probably to go discuss more work on the hotel. 

Cherri took Angel’s arm and rushed him to the elevator. Angel staggered from the sudden movement, already showing off his limp, which Cherri obviously took note of. He didn’t bother hiding it anymore, since she had basically already known at this point. He shouldn’t have forced the grin so much. Really, he shouldn’t have forced anything. Cherri was his best fucking friend. She noticed everything. God, why did he have to have such a good friend? 

As they waited in the elevator, they were completely silent. Angel sheepishly looked away, while Cherri seemed to be thinking to herself. She always got serious whenever anything happened concerning Angel. It was so unlike her usual spunky persona, the bad bitch who didn’t care about nothing or no one. 

The elevator dinged, meaning they had arrived at Angel’s floor. The spider sighed, and stepped out, Cherri following behind. They got to his room, which he unlocked with the key card, revealing an adorable little pig demon waiting for him. Angel took Fat Nuggets in his arms, being careful to use his lower set of arms, which didn’t have the just healed wrist, to which the pet responded to with a happy squeal, the spider then setting it on the bed and sitting beside the pig. He looked down at his covers, avoiding the cyclops’ gaze as she sat down on a chair in front of the bed, before Cherri spoke up.

“Angie, explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I have finally written the spunky powerhouse, this is bombastic. Although I did write her in a more serious note, it probably would’ve been better to write her this way than her emotionally breaking down and crying since she’s so worried for Angel, right? I tried to stay as in character with her as I could, tell me if I did a good job! Also, an update the next day? Where tf is the real Wazza smh


	3. I’m Anthony.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stuffed the pack back into his fluff, straightened his back, patted his hair down and walked into a wall.
> 
> Well, not really a wall. 
> 
> “Apologies, sweetheart.” A smooth voice replied to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo flashback time :D  
> Also I’m finally continuing this again, sorry, I’ve been having the absolute worst writers block for this  
> Angel is written as Anthony in this chart ;D   
> Valentino is just “the man”  
> My writing skills are superb

Anthony was tired.

Well, not only tired. He was dirty, hungry, broke, but also tired. 

He had been trying to gain some money by doing some quick services to randoms demons, but he still had barely anything.

Currently, he was busy sitting on a bench, being bored as fuck. He couldn’t pay the rent for his dirty ass apartment, and would be kicked out at some point this week. He could just crash at Cherri’s place, but he felt as if he’d be pushing it with how many visits he’s been making. He’d have to be living on the streets for a while until he could get some cash back, enough to try to get back into that apartment. Sure, the place was absolute shit, but it was the cheapest apartment he could get. 

He considered how long it would take him. He made about $50 a day, and the apartment for a month cost about, $3000? He had about $300 left, but he’d have to use some to get food. He’d probably have to use $10 extra dollars for food and water each day. Sundays were also always slow days, making around $30 for those. How many days would it take him to get the apartment back?

His brain hurt.

Scowling, he took out his cigarette pack out of his chest fluff, the pack being almost empty. He placed the cig in his mouth and flicked his favourite lighter on, letting the tip of the cigarette light up. He narrowed his eyes at the demons walking past him. Nobody seemed to pay much attention to him, except for some lowlifes who’d cat call him every once in a while. Fuckin pervs. He rolled his eyes and took a drag, exhaling grey smoke. The only way he could relax anymore. Too bad he was almost out of cigs.

God, he knew Hell would suck, but this just felt fucking sad. He expected more torture and shit to happen, not for it to be almost exactly like real life. He gave a soft chuckle to himself. Maybe being alive was just a part 1 to Hell. Because it sure as fuck felt like real life down here. It felt like a joke. Was this some sick sorta lesson from God, basically saying “Hey, fuck you.” He sighed as he exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It all did feel vaguely familiar to his real life. When he had been kicked out from the family by his old man, he was used to having to sell his body on the streets. The only major difference now was his much more attractive body, which did help him get more cash.

He sat there for a while until the cigarette burned out. Not too excited to get up, he heaved himself off the bench, dropping the cigarette and rubbing it into the ground with his heel. He looked around a bit. There wasn’t very many demons on this street. He’d have to move to one of the more populated areas. Great. The people over there were the worst.

He stuffed the pack back into his fluff, straightened his back, patted down his hair and walked right into a red wall. 

Well, not really a wall. 

As soon as Anthony noticed that the wall had feet, he hissed. “Oi, what the fuck? Can’t y’see I’m walkin’ here?”

“Apologies, sweetheart.” A smooth voice replied to him.

Anthony looked up at his supposed attacker, and realized that holy shit, this guy was really fucking tall. And that’s saying something. Anthony himself was pretty tall, towering over most demons. Especially at his level of power for a demon.

A sharp set of pink teeth with a single gold tooth grinned at him, and narrowed pink eyes looked at him from under ridiculous heart glasses. The red was a coat, a pimp coat to be exact. Not as much gold as a usual pimp, but the amount of fur trimming gave it away. And a big red hat to top it off. Two antennae were visible peeking out of his hat, one covered in fur, making it look like a feather, while the other seemed..in not as good of a condition. A top set of arms were crossed over his chest, while the bottom pair stood idly by. This guy could be a whole ass overlord, now that Anthony thought about it.

But since when did Anthony care about that? “Yeah, whatever, just step outta my fuckin’ way. I got work.” He frowned, already moving to step around the larger demon. He thought he got rid of that weirdo, until a hand grabbed his arm.

“Work, hmm? And what exactly do you do?” His voice was annoyingly taunting, he felt as if he was being made fun of.

He swivelled back around, pulling his arm away from the other’s grip, scowling. “I do what everybody else does in this shithole. Jerk someone off and get cash.” He put his top pair of hands on his hips. He didn’t want to be having a conversation, but chances were he wasn’t allowed to leave. “What’s it to ya? If you wanted a session ya didn’t have ta be so fuckin’ vague about it.”

“Hm. No, not quite. I just wanted to know if you were good at it. Are you?” The man quirked an eyebrow at him, if he even had any. The hands were on him again, but they weren’t touching as he thought they would. More like he was being investigated.

Anthony smirked, and barked out a laugh. “Am I? I’ve been doin’ this shit for way too fuckin’ long. What, do you only take the best to suck your 3 inch?” The hand on his wrist tightened unexpectedly, making Anthony wince, before quickly turning his expression back to looking aloof.

He received a dangerous grin as his response, the man leaning down so they were now looking at each other face to face. “Not exactly, sweetface. I’ve been looking for some new workers, but nobody seems to have what I want. You, on the other hand, look like you’ll fit right in.” He released the spider, straightening back up. Fucking hell, Anthony’s neck hurt.

Anthony crossed two of his arms and frowned. “Well, what if I don’t wanna work for your weird ass company, or whatever the fuck you do?”

The man laughed. “What’s your name, doll?” That was..blunt. 

“Uh, Anthony.” Fuck. He mentally beat himself up for that. Now he looked like a fucking idiot. He usually expected people to ask his name once things were said and done, so they’d know who to call if they wanted another session. 

“Anthony. Cute. Well Anthony,” the man drawled his name out, as if testing how it sounded. “I think you should want to work for me. Considering where we’re both standing right now,” he looked around, face slightly scrunched with disgust. “I’ll assume that you don’t have much to live off of. Am I right?” 

The.  
Fucking.  
Nerve.

Anthony’s face twisted into a hateful expression, as he started to yell something out. But immediately, a gloved finger was brought up to his lips. “I’m not done yet.” The man stated, pink eyes narrowing dangerously.

Anthony bit his tongue, and decided to keep his mouth shut. If he wasn’t so fucking intimidated right then, he’d be giving that asshole a piece of his mind. Maybe even two pieces. 

The man smirked. “Now, as I was saying,” he removed the finger. “you probably don’t have that much money. Now, here’s what I’m offering, if you’re up for the job. You’ll be payed $10,000 monthly, depending on how good of a job you do. You’ll be given a full time room for you to live in, and you get to suck dick all day.” 

Oh. 

Well, he had been expecting something more, torturous that that. Something like, you get to suck dick, but it’s on fire and also a cactus. Besides, he doesn’t hate what he does, just some people are uh, more disgusting than others. He seemed to be getting a lot more than he was giving.

“You sure ‘bout this? Because, uh, this seems very,” he mentally scrolled through his vocabulary. “Generous.” 

The man grinned. “It does seem generous, doesn’t it? But remember, sweetface, you’re not starting from there.” The man suddenly seemed to realize where they were standing, despite mentioning it a couple of minutes ago. “How about we discuss this...elsewhere?” Anthony could tell no wasn’t an option. 

He hesitated before nodding. “Alright. You buyin’ me dinner or something?” 

A chuckle came out of the taller demon. “If you want.” Anthony felt something in his chest go ba-dump. Did he just..swoon? What the fuck. Anthony doesn’t swoon. 

They walked to a limo, which Anthony hadn’t even noticed was there. The street was filling up again, probably why the man wanted to leave. How long had they been standing there? Felt like an eternity. His feet would agree.

“Step in, sweetheart.” The man opened the door and extended a hand, gesturing Anthony to go inside. 

“My momma told me not to get in cars with strangers,” he joked, before taking the man’s hand and putting one foot inside.

He hesitated.

Was this a good idea? As far as he knew, this could be some sort of fucking trap.

Oh, whatever. Better than being on the streets again.

He entered the limo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GGHbabzb this is a really short chapter, I’m testing the waters again since I haven’t written Angel or Val in a REALLY LONG TIME  
> Anyways this is when Angel met Val :D or my interpretation of it, anyway.   
> I had been stuck on whether or not to just write Angels apology to Cherri, or to do a super rad flashback. Because i wanted to write Val again, we’re doing a super cool flashback. Next chapter will probably be the apology ok byeyeyeyeye

**Author's Note:**

> That was a major bummer.
> 
> Tell me about any typos or weird plotholes that might be in the story, I’ve proofread it, but there’s still a chance of mistakes. Any help is appreciated!
> 
> Also, first time writing Angel. Although I didn’t write much dialogue coming from him, please tell me if there’s anything I could improve or change about him. Maybe add in some tips too on how to write him well :O 
> 
> Yep, believe it or not, this will be multi chaptered! Next chapter will be more about Angel at the hotel, and showing how he changes moods in between the studio and the hotel.


End file.
